A Pawn
by Minatu-chan
Summary: In order to obtain his love, she has to stop her sister from saving him. *Begins with the first book* Jacob/OC
1. Twilight: Chapter 1

**Well, this... I thought this would never happen. I never thought I'd get such an idea as to write a fanfiction for THIS. What has come over me? D:**

**So, I obviously don't own sparkly vampires or anything of that genre. Therefore I do not own Twilight. Yay!  
**

**Now, for the explanation of this:  
**

**_This story is told from Madelyn Swan's point of view (aka POV). Maddie is Bella's younger sister who followed her to Forks, WA. Maddie knows nothing of this place nor has she ever seen her father before. So when she arrives (at the beginning of the first book with Bella), she is at a loss. She has a heightened sense of danger due her sister's lack of one, and the rest is for you to discover._  
**

Chapter 1

"Maddie, you really didn't have to come with me," my sister, Bella, said. I sighed, shaking my head in disbelief. This was, at least, the twentieth time she'd said that.

"Every time I let you out of my sight, you manage to get hurt. Obviously, I am obligated to come with you," I replied, placing a hand on my hip. We stood in the middle of the airport having the conversation again. Bella made a face.

"You sound older than me when you say that," she pointed out, causing me to roll my eyes. _I haven't heard THAT one before._

"You wish," I told her, coming up with a different reply this time. She looked at me in confusion and I added, "The younger one is _always_ more responsible." I looked away from Bella, my eyes automatically landing on an obviously out of place policeman. He looked rather uncomfortable.

"Dad...!" Bella smiled and waved at him. He began to take her bags as her words slowly processed in my mind.

"_Dad?_" I questioned, looking over at Bella. This was my first time seeing him. I didn't ever bother asking Bella for a picture. I couldn't miss what I didn't know.

"Yeah, this is him," Bella laughed, "Dad, this is Maddie. Maddie Swan." Surprise washed over the old man's face. I didn't blame him. I don't think we ever told him I existed.

"Renee never mentioned that there were two," he began. I smiled nervously, the air suddenly becoming rather awkward.

"I was an accident," I informed him with a shrug. I quickly tucked my hands away in my pockets, my black backpack bouncing slightly with the sudden movement.

"Why didn't you ever come over before?" Charlie asked as he packed our things into his police car.

"I had ballet," I replied. Bella did too, but you couldn't just leave if you were actually proficient at it. I had advanced several classes ahead of Bella by that point though.

"Every time?" Charlie asked with an eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"I was actually good," I told him while glancing back at my sister, "unlike some people." Bella frowned at me again. I never tired of teasing her. She was such a klutz.

"Well... there aren't any ballet studios in Forks," Charlie stated. I rolled my eyes.

"I know that. I quit this year," I sighed. I'd probably miss it... a little or a lot.

"She wouldn't have been able to do it this year anyway," Bella added as to insure that Charlie didn't feel bad about my loss of profession.

"I hated ballet anyway. Mom always made me go," I complained, adding to the effect. Charlie smiled slightly, and pulled into his driveway beside an orange pickup truck.

"I have a surprise for you Bella, but not Maddie..." Charlie said sadly. I sighed.

"Psh... I don't need one," I replied, waving my hand in the air slightly as if to dismiss the thought. My eyes returned to the pickup and realization washed over me. That... That couldn't be Bella's surprise... could it?

"Here it is," Charlie said proudly as we stepped out of the car. His arms were stretched wide before the red-orange truck. I could see the glitter in Bella's excited eyes. _Her first car._ She loved the ugly hunk of metal to death. I had to remind myself that although I would be seen in it, the thing was for Bella, not _me_. I crossed my arms over my chest in silence.

"Oh my gosh, Dad! Thank you so much! This is amazing!" she cried, hugging Charlie, "You really didn't have to do this, you know." I blinked back my initial disgust to smile with her. Charlie was smiling pretty brightly too.

"You can't get me a car though... She's 16 and legal; I'm 15 and illegal," I sighed. He might buy me a clunker too... I gave him a nervous smile, and he turned back to Bella.

"I'm glad you like it," he said. I then began dragging our suitcases inside.

Luckily, Bella and I didn't have to share a room. Mine was originally a storage room. It was dusty with hard wood floors and a bed that lacked sheets. The small closet had white, shutter doors, and I shared a bathroom with Bella. Even though the room was bland and empty, I loved it. It was my own space, and would begin to show off my personality when I began to unpack. I fell back onto the white mattress with a happy sigh. The room was quite bright and sunny.

X X X

It didn't take long for school to start. I was going into tenth grade and Bella into eleventh. On the morning of, I was slow to get ready because Bella was in the shower for thirty minutes. My unruly, wavy hair ended up thrown into a sloppy bun while I wore a hoodie and some jeans. Bella looked slightly more presentable than me, but that was due to her having the bathroom for the majority of the morning.

The two of us piled into Bella's pickup and headed off to the high school. I was reading a book on the way, even though it didn't take long to arrive at all. At school, Bella wandered off while I headed straight for the office... I think. Bella had left me pretty quickly, and I was directionally challenged. Eventually though, some time in the middle of my first class, I found the office.

"Are you... Madelyn Swan?" the secretary lady asked from behind her desk.

"Yeah... Sorry, I got a bit lost on my way here," I apologized nervously. She laughed kindly and pulled out a schedule for me. Luckily enough, my first class was Algebra.

"Here you go, and your class is down the hall and to your right. Try to get someone to help you navigate for a while," she told me kindly. I smiled back, feeling incredibly embarrassed and hurried down the hall to class. I hated to be late to class and new to the school. Everyone stared at me, and I felt like I was in a spot light or something. I handed the teacher my late slip and he pointed me to an empty desk by an introverted individual. She had long, glossy red hair and giant black glasses. Her eyes were like these giant oceans and I found myself liking her already. I wanted her to be my friend.

At the end of class, I hopped up out of my seat and stood at her desk, smiling down at her like the radiant sun in Arizona. When she looked up at me, I swear she jumped five feet out of her chair.

"Hi!" I said enthusiastically, talking to her in the only way I knew how to... slightly obnoxiously. She blushed slightly before replying.

"H-hello..." she stuttered, probably still overcoming her initial shock.

"My name is Maddie. What's yours?" I asked in an overly excited manner that most likely frightened her a little.

"My name is Willow, nice to meet you, Maddie," she replied, a small smile floating over her face. I spent the rest of the day with Willow, until after school.

I had to walk home... by myself, and I had no idea of how to find my way there.

**I hope you enjoyed this... It baked in my mind for over 24 hours. It should be decent.**

**Please Review~! :D  
**


	2. Twilight: Chapter 2

**Well, sorry this took so long. I had this chapter finished a LONG time ago, but my phone deleted the whole damned thing, so I had to rewrite it :D Here it is now though~ **

**_Disclaimer-_ I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. NOT MINE. Don't even want it. Maddie's mine though. She's ALL mine. Mwahahaha...  
**

**Once again, I apologize for the intense wait. A little thank you to my only reviewer:  
**

**I only rewrote this chapter because of her encouragement. ;-;  
**

**ONWARD!  
**

Chapter 2 

As I was heading home, became horribly aware of the fact that I had no idea where I was going. I was lost beyond belief, and I was beginning to think I should've just stayed at school and waited for them to realize I wasn't there. It was to late though, because I no longer knew the way back. I found myself becoming more and more distressed as time wore on. Then, it began to rain.

Rain poured around me. It caressed my pink cheeks in its icy touch. It soaked into my clothes, causing to cling to wherever I had shape, sagging and wrinkling wherever I didn't. I felt like the child at the grocery store who lost sight of his mother. I wanted to cry. I felt so terribly lost, and the hopelessness of it all was eating away at me.

The rain compromised my vision. I could barely see five feet in front of me. Mud caked itself to my shoes and jeans. My hair clung to my neck like an ironic curtain. It felt like it was strangling me.

Somewhere in the distance, it seemed like I could hear waves crashing against a shore, crying in indignation to the land. The land that was at its mercy. Suddenly, I felt that I could no longer hold myself together or even work up the strength to move forward. I began to cry. I was so cold, and I never seemed to have the best judgment. I sunk down onto my knees in a puddle. The icy water bit at my knees as began to feel strangely warm. I couldn't feel my toes or finger, but deep within, I was magnificently warm. As a passing thought, I felt that the rain was wonderful. But I cried. I still wanted to go home. I wasn't wholly content yet. I wanted...

I wanted to go home. A car came into my field of vision, and slowed down before me. Within was two darkly tanned people, the woman had scars that contorted half her face into a frown while the man was intimidating. I stared up at them, shaking profusely. The woman suddenly looked half-way concerned, and I found that I could barely look at her because those scars scared me.

"Are you lost?" I heard a distinctly feminine voice ask me. I looked up at the scarred woman, mentally blocking out half her face.

"Y-yes, I'm trying to get to Ch-Charlie Swan's house, but I'm afraid I can't seem to find my way there," I answered with a forced smile. Don't worry about me please.

"Well, you're definitely headed in the wrong direction," the man pointed out. I smiled nervously, feeling even more so embarrassed than before. The woman looked at the man with a frown.

"I have some friends who could help lead you there, just head down this road..." I listened intently to her words. She seemed quite helpful and kind, something I found so incredibly strange in this place we call reality. I was more accustomed to people like the man. Aloof.

"The house belongs to Billy Black. I'm sure he'll help you out," the woman smiled. I nodded.

"Thank you!" I replied, feeling relieved. I waved and walked off in that direction. After a little while I realized that I was blindly following a total stranger's directions, and even if they were telling the truth, I had no way of identifying who had helped me. I was so thoughtless. There was no turning back at that point though. I trudged through the heavy rain, shivering in the cool wind. My clothes were doing nothing for me in this cold. I was such a damned idiot. I walked before the house that the woman had described to me, stepping up onto the old, wooden porch. Water dripped off of me, splattering onto the wood. I couldn't help the intense shaking that my body was partaking in at that point. I stood in front of the door to the house for a long time, working up the nerve to knock. It was such a simple action, yet I couldn't get myself to do it. It was like asking myself to start doing somersaults. I was so deathly shy sometimes.

I knocked.

The door swung open after a few moments of shuffling about within the house. I stood their, waiting patiently despite the dread that was swallowing me whole. I was going to have to talk to them, wasn't I? Cold, icy fear gripped my body. I didn't know these people! They knew Charlie though... They knew_ Dad._ I swallowed my fear and looked up into the face of a handsome boy. _Great. Now I'm officially screwed._ I smiled nervously at him, a puddle gathering beneath my feet.

"What are you doing out in the rain at this time of day?" he asked me through narrowed eyes. A shiver racked through my body, and a man pushed the guy to the side from his wheelchair.

"Jacob, show some kindness. You'll scare people away acting like that," he said. I then feared that I'd messed up somehow and gone to the wrong house. I crossed my fingers, hoping I had the address right. Otherwise, this would be _incredibly_ embarrassing.

"Um, are you Mr. Black?" I asked in a tiny, broken voice. The shivering was not helping me at all. He looked at me with a concerned expression.

"Jacob! Get her a blanket!" he yelled in the direction of the boy, "Come in, It's a bit cold to stand outside. Especially in your condition." I smiled gratefully, some of my fear fading away in the presence of kindness. He wheeled his chair backward, allowing me to enter the warm house. My fingers tingled painfully at the sudden influx of heat. I ran my palm over them; I had minor frostbite. I was very lucky that Mr. Black was so nice. A blanket was suddenly draped over my shoulders.

"Here you go," Jacob said, his voice softer. It was no longer harsh and suspicious. I nodded to him. My hair looked like Bella's when it was wet. Stupid Bella, leaving me behind at school. She knew how directionally impaired I was! I wished I'd stayed at school and waited for her... She and Charlie were probably up in arms looking for me.

"Th-thank you," I whispered, pulling the blanket tighter around me with my slightly responsive fingers.

"So what do you need me for?" Mr. Black asked. A black cowboy hat sat atop his head, reminding me of Phoenix a bit. I smiled slightly.

"I was wondering if you knew how to get to Charlie Swan's house... I've gotten myself terribly lost. Someone told me how to get here to ask … wh-where it is," I said, my knees buckling slightly under my weight. I struggled to remain standing. I knew the signs well. I was close to losing consciousness. One of the downfalls of having a weak immune system.

"What do you need Charlie for?" he asked me, but his voice was beginning to sound distant.

"D-dad is..." I fell to the ground, my vision disappearing into static then total darkness.

X X X

I awakened to hear Mr. Black talking loudly to someone I couldn't hear.

"I don't know her name. All I know is she came here asking for directions to your house," he said calmly. It seemed that the person on the other side was frantic. I blinked slowly, holding my aching head with one hand. I attempted to push myself up, but lacked the strength to preform such an action. My throat was incredibly dry, and it hurt. It sounded like someone was pacing in the doorway nearby.

"Wa-water..." I croaked in an inhuman voice. The pacing stopped, then footsteps moved away from me.

"Well, whoever she is, she has a fever and is currently unconscious," Mr. Black replied to the unknown other person.

"She's awake. I think, she asked for water," Jacob said to Mr. Black. I assumed they were related through blood in some form or fashion. I really wanted some water right then. I groaned softly, reaching blindly for the edge of the bed. I couldn't find it though. My fingers passed over air or blankets, but never the solid curve of the edge.

"She's awake. I'll see if we can get her name now, but I don't think she can be moved anytime soon," Mr. Black told the third person. I wondered why I couldn't hear them. Maybe this was some part of my illness hallucinations. I still couldn't find the edge of the world.

"I've got you some water," Jacob said in a soft voice. It was sort of comforting. I reached up, touching his face lightly. He didn't pull away. My fingers found his shoulder, then his arm, then the cup. I happily attempted to take it from him, but my grip was too weak. So I opted for keeping my hand on his to feel slightly competent. He helped me sit up and drink from the cup. The light coming from the doorway made my head hurt. When I finished off the water, I felt better.

"What's your name?" Jacob asked me gently. I pulled my lips apart and tried to remember. _What is it again?_ I nodded to myself slightly. I looked over at the doorway, then tried to find Jacob.

"Mad... die," I whispered, my voice sounded a bit more like my own again. I felt tired again, so I just fell over onto my side into a deep, well deserved slumber.

**Please review! I do adore those things ever so much~ **

**~Minatu-chan  
**


	3. Twilight: Chapter 3

**Well, something went wrong when I tried to thank devious . scribe in Chapter 2... apparently fanfic thought it was a link *rolls eyes* hence the space around the period, but that's who I was thanking there. I would also like to thank d112hpfan~ You two are awesome! **

**_Disclaimer-_ I still don't own Twilight. The stock market is not lowering the price on it. :/  
**

**I just wrote this, but it's been in my head for weeks, and I'm trying to get this story a little further along as an apology for abandoning it for a while there.  
**

**ONWARD!  
**

Chapter 3

I woke up in a strange room that I couldn't recognize. I was a bit freaked out and unnerved by this. The room didn't smell familiar, yet it was comforting. I lurched forward into a sitting position, immediately reviving a feeling of nausea. I moaned loudly, my vision going into static for a few moments. I held my head. Weakness was held in my body from my recently broken fever. I couldn't remember much. Just some people in a car, then two more in a cozy house. The door opened, and a tall boy with long hair loomed in the doorway. I stared at the guy for a long moment. Then something clicked. He was that one person I had a blurry image of in my mind. Jacob! So I was somewhere vaguely safe. Someone pushed Jacob aside, rushing over to me. I was wrapped up into warm, pale arms. Bella.

"Maddie! Are you okay? We couldn't move you until your fever broke! You had a temperature of 104!" Bella cried in her motherly manner. I patted her back awkwardly.

"I'm sick a lot. You shouldn't worry so much," I told her gently. She continued to hug me regardless. Charlie stepped in, staring me down.

"You should've stayed at school," he said with a sigh. He was trying to sound stern, but I think he knew I was more like Mom than Bella. I was nervous and observant. I also liked to be independent. So much so that it would probably lead to my own demise.

"I know, but once I realized _that_ intelligent piece of information, I had no idea of how the crap to get back," I replied sourly. Bella let go of me with a smile.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. You've been out for two days," she told me. I sighed. It could've been worse.

"What did I miss?" I asked her. I noticed Jacob standing in the doorway. His eyes were on Bella though. It made me jealous of the more womanly curves she had. Wait! Did I want Jacob looking at me!? I blushed, trying to focus on Bella.

"I have a lot to tell you," she said in a hushed voice. I smirked, reading in between the lines quite easily.

"Ooo~ Is there a boy?" I asked in an equally quiet tone. She giggled, blushing a light pink.

"Maybe... but he's a bit aloof," she replied. I looked up at Charlie, who seemed curious.

"Away men! We must commence our womanly affairs now!" I declared with a sweeping motion of my arm, though it was difficult and uncoordinated. I was still weak from my pneumonia... if that was what it was. Maybe it was just the good ol' flu.

"You're ridiculous," Bella pointed out to me while Charlie left the room. Jacob had disappeared after my declaration as Charlie had turned to the door. The door was left open, but now they most definitely wouldn't know what was exchanged. I stared at my sister in excitement.

"So, what's his name?" I asked with a Cheshire grin. She blushed with a slight frown.

"Edward... Edward Cullen," she said quietly. She was so embarrassed about it. It made me want to laugh.

"You embarrassed yourself in front of him, didn't you?" I asked in disbelief. She nodded slightly. I patted her shoulder comfortingly, "Don't worry, there are other fish in the sea. Some men just aren't meant to fall in love with rejected princesses." Bella shot me a glare.

"It wasn't that bad!" She denied the incident angrily. I smiled slightly.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," I replied as a question dawned on me, "What day is it?"

"Oh, it's Saturday," she replied slowly. I nodded quietly with a frown written across my face. How annoying. Bella seemed to be nervous about something.

"So how did you ruin your relationship with him? You had two days to do that in... That's pretty bed, Bella," I said, shaking my finger at her. She sighed.

"I don't even know. All I know is he didn't come to school after our initial meeting," she told me. I nodded.

"Well. You should probably not worry about it then. You aren't the cause, stupid," I said, hitting her on the head lightly. Bella frowned, but then smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she cheered up. I nodded my approval.

"Do I get to go home now? I don't want to over stay my welcome," I asked with a nervous smile. I've been a burden on the Black family and my own since Thursday. That had to be some kind of national record. Bella stood, then went to talk to Charlie and Mr. Black. Jacob's eyes lingered on Bella for a moment before he came into the room I was in. He sat on the bed with a sigh.

"So how come we never knew about you?" He asked me. I gave Jacob a small smile.

"This was Bella's home away from home, where she was free of my star qualities. I knew that, so I kept out of it. She didn't talk about me because we used to hate each other," I answered truthfully. I didn't understand why I was so willing to tell him these things. It was actually kind of sad that my sister and I wanted to gouge each other's eyes out twenty-four seven when we were kids.

"Huh, sounds tough for her," he replied, but it seems like he was talking more to himself. I looked down at my hands. Somehow, it felt like I was Bella's shadow in Forks. It was depressing.

"I guess," I frowned. Charlie entered the room.

"Alright, kiddo. You ready to return home?" He asked me. I smiled.

"Yup!" I replied. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up onto my weak legs. They shook a bit, but I trucked onward, pushing myself to walk all the way out to Charlie's car. I felt pretty good about my recovery. The cold wind though, knocked everything out of me. I keeled to the side, freaking Bella out. She was the first to me and righting me. Her warm hands holding me upright.

"I hope the car's warm," I said in a soft voice. Bella hugged me as Charlie brought the car to life. We piled in the car, the heat on full blast, practically drying out my eyeballs. It was wonderful. I put my fingers up to the vent happily as Charlie drove the car to his house. I probably wouldn't be able to find my way back to the Black's anytime soon. At home, Bella sent me right back to bed, which I was fine with because I turned her into my slave.

"Bella! I'm hungry!" I whined unhappily. She trudged up the stairs and placed a bowl of oatmeal in front of me.

"Thank you!" I purred happily. Bella smiled.

"I'm going to the library now. Don't try anything funny, kay Maddie?" Bella told me. I nodded, eating my food contently. She left and I enjoyed the silence within the house. It was nice.

X X X

By Monday, I was good to go. I managed to grab the bathroom before Bella too, though it did mean awakening myself an hour earlier than I would've liked. My second day was already off to a good start. At school, I made it to my math class with minor difficulties. I was only five minutes late. Willow was there, so I wasn't late to any of my other classes.

"Where were you Friday?" She asked me at lunch. Willow was such a nice person.

"Oh, I was sick. I want to ask you something... who's the person named Edward-"

"Oh, Edward Cullen? He's the guy other there. He has brown hair," Willow informed me. I gazed across the cafeteria subtly. Then frowned. Sometimes, my sister had terrible taste in men. He looked like a predator. I didn't like him.

"Don't like him," I decided with a nod, returning my gaze to Willow. She was smiling at me.

"Me neither. He's really strange, but so are his siblings," Willow explained to me. I listened, nodding whenever necessary. Apparently all of those kids had a significant other, who was their sibling, except Edward. That really weirded me out. I could see why Willow didn't like them too. Incest just wasn't something we could shrug off.

"Well, I wish to know no more of those people," I told Willow. She nodded her agreement, and we continued on as usual.

After school, I walked out to Bella's horrible truck. Meeting her there. She was shoving things into her car. When she glanced back, her eyes lingered on a certain figure.

"Stop leering at that guy, and drive me home," I yawned. She looked up at me in surprise. The she blushed.

"He was looking at me though..." she protested. I shook my head, sparing a sideways glance at the creeper. Sure enough, he was staring Bella down. Just not in a good way. He looked like a rapist to me... or a stalker.

"Um... Don't give that guy any hints that you might like him," I said with a shiver. Bella shoved her key in the ignition.

"Huh? Why?" She asked me, glancing over her shoulder quickly. Inching the car backward over the snow, she seemed concentrated. Then her eyes strayed over to Edward.

"Jesus, Bella! Don't kill us!" I cried loudly, my heart racing. The truck jumped forward and we both saw the predator laughing. I stared down at my hands.

"I'm not going to let something like that happen again," she promised me. I nodded my approval.

"Good."

**Well, I hope you liked that chapter. The next one will be a bit more intense. I'm using some website that gives Chapter summaries to help me out with this. I'm hoping that it's turned out well so far.**

**Please Review (especially if you know you're awesome)! Encouragement and criticism are both welcome.**

**~Minatu-chan  
**


	4. Twilight: Chapter 4

**I just realized that once I publish a story that starts with the letter "L" I will have a story for every letter of the alphabet! I'm so happy! Yup, I'm weird. You could say I'm crazy. *shrugs* Moving on, no one reviewed the last chapter ;-; So, here we are.  
**

**_Disclaimer-_ I don't own Twilight... or Ibuprofen.  
**

**ONWARD, then.  
**

Chapter 4

The next morning was the usual. I woke an hour earlier than Bella for a shower, then went downstairs for breakfast. I saw Charlie working on Bella's car in the fresh snow and ice. I stepped toward a window to see what he was doing. Charlie was wrapping chains on Bella's tires. I smiled, thankful that he was looking out for us. Charlie had his fatherly moments. I decided to make him some breakfast in a form of thanks. I made eggs, bacon and toast since I didn't have time for anything more elaborate. Bella came downstairs, happy to steal some of the food I'd made.

"You rarely cook. What's up?" She asked me, when in truth, Bella loved it when I cooked. My food usually contained large quantities of butter. I was like Paula Deen!

"Oh, Charlie put chains on your truck tires. We're not gonna die today," I replied happily. Bella let out a sigh of relief.

"Great!" She said. Charlie came into the house, the heavy scent of cooked food wafting toward him.

"Hey, it smells great in here," he said.

"I cooked!" I cheered happily. He looked to Bella nervously and caught her in the process of eating the food I'd made. He then took some fearlessly. Everyone feared Renée's cooking. I understood completely.

"Well, thanks," Charlie told me. I nodded, munching on some toast and humming to myself. I had a good feeling about today. I knew for sure that Bella was going to make some head-way with her stalker, which, I guess, was alright. I was still nervous about him though. He made me feel like running away and screaming at the sight of him, which was never a good sign. (My spidey senses were tingling.) There was also this nagging feeling at the back my head, but I chose to ignore it. Today was going to be good for Bella, so it would be good for me too. No exceptions.

We left the house, the truck plowing through ice and snow with no problems. I made sure to watch the road, attempting to memorize the way to school, but with no such luck. I guess that was that. Bella parked the truck, hopping out quickly. I followed suit, only on the other side of the ugly clunker. I walked down the side of the truck, but froze almost immediately. I couldn't stop the words that spilled from my mouth.

"_Shit_! Bella!" I screamed to my older sister as the van came spinning toward us. Bella looked just as frightened as I did. Next thing I knew, the side of the orange truck slammed into my stomach and I was knocked to the ground, all the air gone from my lungs. Pain spiraled from my rib cage, and I could barely breath. My vision was going in and out of darkness.

"B-Bella..." I breathed softly, panic racing through me. I couldn't breath! I couldn't _breathe_! I blacked out.

X X X

Walls of white surrounded me. I still felt short of breath. I looked around the room. My left side throbbed loudly in my mind; it _hurt_. I did my best to take deep breaths. A doctor walked in and smiled at me.

"You're awake," he said. I stared at him in fright. He was like the Cullens, like Edward.

"Stay away from me," I hissed in fear. His eyes softened, and he appeared worried about me.

"I'm sorry?" He said in a confused voice. I backed up against the head board.

"Stay away from me. You... You're evil. I can sense it," I whimpered, fear lacing my voice. The young doctor looked around nervously. Maybe it was just the pain in my body that made me act like this, but I felt like he would kill me if he came any closer. The heart machine beside me was bleating at a rapid pace. He turned to the door.

"I'll get you another doctor," he told me in a soft voice. I let out an easy breath, feeling my heart beat slow. Would I be fearsome of the next doctor as well? Then someone else entered. It was a female doctor. She also seemed rather young. She walked up to me with a small smile on her face.

"Hello there... Madelyn Swan," the doctor said to me.

"Uh, hello," I replied, swallowing nervously. My fingers twitched at my sides. I felt like there was something dangerous nearby.

"Ms. Madelyn, it seems you fractured you rib around here," she said, moving her hand to my left side. She didn't touch me though, which I was thankful for. I sucked in another breath of air.

"Okay," I nodded, to indicate that I was listening. She smiled at me, her auburn hair curling around her shoulders delicately. I could tell that it was natural. This comforted me a bit. My breathing slowed a bit more.

"We'll be releasing you from the hospital when your parent or guardian comes to pick you up, alright?" She said to me, taking her eyes off of the clipboard. I nodded.

"That's fine, just... can you make sure the other doctor doesn't come here again?" I asked in a quiet voice. I felt awful for doing this. She looked at me in surprise.

"Dr. Cullen?" She asked me in shock. I frowned at my hands.

"Uh-huh. He scares me, is all," I told my hands. She straightened, scribbling a note on the clipboard quickly.

"Alright," she confirmed to me with a smile, then walked out of the room. A few minutes later, Charlie and Bella entered my room. I looked up at them with a nervous smile.

"Hey," I whispered, then realized something, "Bella! You're okay! I thought for sure you were..." I started crying, causing the pain in my side to sharpen. Bella rubbed my back gently.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm right here," she told me gently. I smiled up at her through bleary eyes. Then my doctor returned.

"Okay. You were already informed that she has a fractures rib, correct?" She said in a business voice. Charlie nodded easily.

"Yes," Bella answered, keeping her hand on my shoulder. I was happy to have her there with me.

"Alright. So she is going to take the usual Ibuprofen© for the pain. She needs to take plenty of deep breaths, at least one an hour. She'll need to rest more than usual, so I suggest she doesn't return to school until Thursday at the very least. And you might want to put ice over the area to help with the swelling," the pretty doctor informed us, "Did you get all that?"

"Uh, yes," Charlie replied, signing where the doctor was telling him to. I looked over to Bella curiously.

"How did you manage to not get hurt?" I asked her, worry spreading across my face. Bella smiled, a blush coloring her cheeks.

"Edward, he saved me."

X X X

Early in the morning, Bella crept into my room, seeming to be on some sort of mission. She sat down at my bedside, flicking on a lamp and staring down at me. She seemed nervous about something. I slowly moved to adjust myself and cause as little physical pain as possible. I sucked in a deep breath, then met her eyes. It was still dark out.

"Good morning, Bells," I said kindly, which was only due to my sedate nature when I was in pain or sick. She smiled at me, shadows dancing across her face when she switched between expressions.

"I had a dream," she began.

"I did too," I replied sarcastically. She growled in annoyance at my reply. I was a bit more awake then, she had to have seen it coming. I was only encouraging her to be better at avoiding situations such as that one. Besides, it was too easy.

"About Edward. I was chasing him and calling out to him-"

"Again? You don't have to wake me up every time you have that dream. It doesn't mean anything," I replied irritably. My good humor was quickly disappearing. She swallowed nervously.

"Are you sure?" She asked me nervously. I sighed.

"I'm not a dream interpreter. I'm as sure as any other person would be when faced with such a question," I answered as gently as I could make myself. The pain from my rib was already beginning to return. I wanted to hold onto it, but the doctor warned me that that wouldn't help it. I tightened my fingers around my sheets.

"Maddie, I need you to come to school today," Bella told me. I frowned slightly. It was Friday, but I really hated to move. I had practically six weeks of this to live through.

"Bella?" I said with a questioning tone. She swallowed, staring at me hopefully, "Do you understand what you're asking me?" She bit her lower lip nervously, folding her hands in her lap. I then sighed and bunked my forehead against hers in a loving manner. It was something we used to do unintentionally when we were kids. Now it was just kind of reassuring.

"Alright," I promised her, then pulled away.

"Thank you, Mads," she smiled. She was the only person who ever called me that. It was her nickname for me. She rarely used it, like I rarely used "Bells" with her. It was only when we were genuinely happy with each other that we did. She left me in my dark room, and I let out a loud sigh. I looked up at the red numbers of my alarm clock. _Might as well get up now._ I stood slowly, and walked down the stairs. I could hear Bella in the shower. The kitchen was lit up, and Charlie was sipping on a cup of coffee. I walked over to him.

"I'm going to school today," I told him in a soft voice. Charlie jumped in surprise, almost spilling his hot coffee on himself. I smiled, quite amused by his reaction.

"That's great, Maddie... but are you sure you don't want me to take you later or something?" He asked worriedly. I shook my head.

"Nah, I'm up now. Might as well go with Bella," I replied with a swift nod. He smiled at me gently.

"Alrighty then," he said. I then turned to walk up the stairs. My left side was throbbing. I choked down a couple pills in my room, then changed into a hoodie and jeans. My hair was thrown into a messy bun. Charlie was right to be worried. I looked terrible.

"Alright, Maddie. It's nothing a little make-up can't fix," I told my reflection with obviously false confidence. Then I slumped over slightly. _Who am I kidding? I'll look like a train wreck even if I try to hide it all._ I slipped my hands into the front of my hoodie and padded downstairs again. Bella was sitting at the table with Charlie, eating her cereal. I entered the room quietly, pouring myself a bowl of cereal as well. It was oddly quiet. Charlie had his nose in the news paper. I sat next to Bella quietly, and began munching on the cereal sleepily.

Not long after breakfast, Bella and I headed to school. I sat in the passenger side, reading a book to myself quietly. Then I remembered something I wanted to tell Bella.

"I planned on going to the library today because I'm on my last book, so I'll walk myself home. I think I know the way well enough to get home," I told Bella. Bella nodded, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Call me if you get lost," she replied. I sighed. She had no faith in me, but then I didn't either, especially since that was a bold faced lie. I was going down to the ocean because I wanted to draw. I remembered hearing it on my first day, and I had an umbrella this time. Just in case, of course. Bella parked the truck quickly, then turned to me.

"Maddie, I really like Edward, but all these guys keep pestering me. And Edward just ignores me! What am I supposed to do?" She asked me, thankful for the privacy of her truck. Her dark brown eyes were clouded with confusion.

"Keep yourself available for the stalker," I replied with a shrug. All I had for school was a sketch book. I could make some serious jokes about that. Bella sighed.

"Alright, but seriously, quit calling him a stalker," Bella told me, "I swear he's not one!" I shook my head.

"Not a chance," I retorted, slipping out of the car, snow crunching beneath my feet. _Maybe I'll __see Jacob again today. I think I'd like that._ I walked into school, the pain from my side only a dull throbbing at that point. I stepped into class on time, and everyone seemed shocked to see me. I'd barely been at school... hadn't I? _How obnoxious._ I took my seat silently, pretending to not hear the whispers that were spreading through the class like a wildfire.

"Good morning, class," the teacher greeted us, "Looks like everyone's here today." Then he began class. At lunch time, Willow asked if I was alright. I felt a bit anxious. The school was too loud and annoying. I wanted to leave then, but I couldn't skip school. It was most definitely find its way back to Bella, and she'd have my head for it too.

Eventually, the last bell rang. I gave a sigh of relief, quickly exitting the school. I didn't want to be there for a second longer. Willow followed after me.

"Are you okay, Maddie?" She asked. I turned to her.

"Yeah, it was just too loud in there for me," I replied. She gave me a sympathetic look. I smiled back.

"See you Monday then," she waved. I nodded and left the school grounds. Barely anyone had been out of school at the time, but I had noticed at least two guys other than Edward talking to Bella during the school day. It was odd. She'd never been that popular before.

I walked down the road, trying to figure out how to get to the ocean. I couldn't really remember how I'd gotten there before. Eventually, I came across a sigh that said "La Push". It was an incredibly ironic name. I continued walking along until I could see the ocean. I leaned over the cliff curiously. I wasn't very high up, but it was definitely a horrifyingly amazing view. I backed away from the cliff and climbed back down the hill. Then I ran into a guy. He had long hair like Jacob. I stared at him slight surprise. He looked me up and down then brought his eyebrows down quickly.

"Who are you?" He asked me. I smiled slightly. He had some of the facial structure of a gray wolf, a very handsome one at that. I really liked wolves, but I'd never seen one so clearly defined in someone's appearance.

"My name is Maddie," I answered softly, "And yours?" I was facinated by the appearance of such a magnificent animal within his face.

"I'm Embry," he replied after a moment. I smiled a little wider.

"This might strike you as odd, but, can I draw you?" I asked. He seemed surprised, but then he blushed. I could barely tell due to the darkness of his skin, but I still saw it.

"Uh, sure," he answered. I practically jumped for joy. I had to show this to Bella when I finished, I was hoping that she could see what I did in this boy. I pulled out my sketch pad, sitting on the ground quietly. He sat across from me.

"How long will this take?" He asked me as I began to roughly sketch out his face.

"Hmm... Maybe thirty minutes?" I replied. I moved my hand as fast as I could, and the drawing I ended up with was incredible. The wolf in him had been brought forward completely. I was incredibly happy with my work. He fidgeted across from me.

"Are you finished?" He asked nervously. I smiled happily.

"Yeah, thank you," I told him. I stood, and he stared at me hesitantly for a moment.

"Can I see?" I blushed in surprise. I held the picture close to my chest. I scratched my finger against my cheek nervously.

"Well... It's not very good," I lied, trying to appear modest. He laughed then shrugged.

"Whatever, I guess I won't be seeing it then," he replied and strode off. I let out a sigh of relief and looked down at the picture again. He seemed familiar somehow, like I'd seen someone with a similar facial structure before. I shook off the feeling and noticed a presence behind me.

"Is that... Embry?" The unknown person asked. I shut my sketchbook quickly and turned to the person. It was Jacob. Then I realized where I'd seen the similarities. There was a wolf in Jacob's face too. I stared at him nervously, embarrassed that he'd seen my sad excuse for a drawing. It was nothing like looking the person in the face.

"Yeah," I answered in a tiny voice.

"That's really cool," he told me, "You have an incredible imagination." I smiled slightly, blushing bright red at the compliment.

"Its not that good," I replied, staring at the ground.

"No really, it is. You can really see the wolf in his face the way you drew him. It's incredible," Jacob told me. I held my sketchbook to my chest, suddenly becoming quite aware of the pain in my rib.

"Ow..." I whispered.

"Huh?" Jacob's eyes widened in surprise. I took in a deep breath, cringing as the pain medication wore off.

"Do you have any Ibuprofen©?" I asked in a tiny voice.

"Um, yeah. At my house, here follow me," he said. I nodded and followed him down the road. The pain made me feel vulnerable. The trees that grew beside the road seemed to be the manifestation of all evil. The fear was crippling my ability to reassure myself. I trembled at the slightest breeze.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked me, I had fallen behind him a bit. I felt dizzy.

"I don't think so..." I replied, holding my head with one hand. Then I began to fall forward. Jacob caught me, but his arm bumped my left side. I let out a gasp of pain. He almost dropped me in order to stop the pain.

"My rib is fractured and still healing," I told him as he sat me on the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized. I nodded softly.

"It's fine." Eventually we made it to his house. His dad gave me some medicine, then called Charlie to get me picked up. I felt kind of useless, needy. I kept ending up in trouble and needing to be picked up. I had to apologize to Charlie later.

**You know what would be awesome? A review. Yup, _awesome_.**

**~Minatu-chan  
**


	5. Twilight: Chapter 5

**It's short. I know, sorry about that... Regardless, we're aiming for 100K with this puppy, so encouragement helps. I haven't been getting much of that though, so updates come slowly as a result. D: **

**_Disclaimer_- I don't own Twilight, but I own Maddie.  
**

**Sorry if it feels to centered around her. She's the POV we're following, and she won't find out about the supernatural stuff too soon. Not in the first book at least.**

**ONWARD!**

Chapter 5

The next day, after Jacob brought me home, I didn't go to school. It would be a fairly pointless escapade, seeing as I hated moving due to the low ache in my side. I flopped around in silence before finally pulling out my laptop. Renee had emailed me because she was worried about Bella, and I, the dependable sister probably knew everything that was going on.

_Maddie, hon, do you know what's wrong with Bells? She seems sad about something._

I quickly clicked on the reply button with a sigh. There was always something up with Bella in those days. I was fairly boring, basically a ghost and lacking existence to the whole world.

_Mom,_

_Bella's fine. She's just a bit wrapped up with this boy. Don't worry about her. I've got it handled, kay?_

_Lots of Love, Maddie_

After a few weeks, I returned to school. I talked to Willow a lot, since she was my only friend. I was happy with only having her as such, since a multitude of friends was always tough to deal with. Willow sat with me and lunch, and we often talked about not so girly things, such as video games and motor bikes, and Bella stopped forgetting me. I think the main reason for that was that she was in Forks, and her mind often strayed to other things.

Lately though, she often complained to me about Mike, and the other two-thirds of the three Musketeers. She never understood my humor. I listened rather apathetically to it all, growing bored of hearing basically the same thing every single day.

Then it all changed. The stalker stopped ignoring her.

"And then he tells me that it would be best that we didn't become friends! He's so confusing!" she complained.

"That's because he's stalking you. If he was your friend it would be hard for him to stalk you," I replied, point blank about my opinion. She gave me a look and one of the three Musketeers knocked on the window. I looked at him in alarm.

"Tyler?" Bella gasped, a bit bewildered more than anything else. I felt that I could safely assume he wasn't the first to approach her in that manner. He opened the car door with a ultimately cocky smile, which pissed me off so I knew Bella was a bit annoyed too.

"I heard you were going to Seattle the night of the dance, that can't be too fun," he began. I fell silent, contenting myself with being an innocent bystander.

"It will be," she replied. I snorted, knowing she hadn't even told Charlie of said plans.

"Well, I was wondering… if you'd maybe consider going with _me_ to the dance," he said, obviously trying to be subtle with that.

"I'm sorry, Tyler, but I'm going to Seattle this weekend. By myself," Bella replied bluntly. I couldn't hold my laughter in, and fell into a fit. Tyler closed the car door, and Bella glared through the windshield. I contained myself and looked in the direction that Bella was. It was also the reason we hadn't left. Edward had strategically placed himself in the way with his car.

By the time we arrived home, it felt somewhat akin to finally returning after the ultimate doom. It was refreshing, and I immediately holed myself up in my room to work on all of my make up work. It was awfully exhausting and annoying. I worked late into the night, and by midnight, I was tired beyond what I thought to even be possible. I collapsed in bed, and barely made it to school on time the next day. Bella had to threaten to leave me multiple times.

**I'm working more steadily upon two other stories, so this will be slow in updates regardless. But bear with me! **

**Reviews will entice me into writing more. Without a doubt. :)**

**~Minatu-chan**


	6. Twilight: Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long to update!**

**_Disclaimer_ - I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 6

On Saturday, Bella went to the beach with a bunch of her friends from school. Apparently, she'd turned into Ms. Popular while I wasn't looking. Good for her. I didn't tag along or anything like some annoying younger sibling would. I had my own life, and my own things to attend to... like watching ballet performances of Swan Lake and feeling depressed because I wouldn't get to participate that year. But, I grew tired of being depressed rather quickly, and it was nice out. So I decided to go for a walk. An obviously ill fated plan for someone like me, who is rather directionally challenged, but nonetheless, I went.

I aimlessly roamed the forest, humming softly to myself, enjoying the golden patterns that trickled through the canopy of leaves overhead. The forest always had such a peaceful and beautiful appeal in my eyes. As I went along, I spotted something moving through the shadows. A large, graceful figure followed by a couple more. Much to my excitement, they looked like wolves. I didn't think they would pay me much mind, seeing as they were moving like they were tracking something, but one gazed at me for a split second.

Then, as soon as I had seen them, they were gone, flashing through the shadows of the forest at an incredible pace. The sighting had made my day, my whole year, really. I had seen real, wild wolves! I hoped their hunt went well, though it was a bit odd that they weren't howling and baying at the chase. I pondered that for a moment before stopping and really taking in my surroundings. The sun was headed toward the horizon, and I was at the edge of a small clearing, where a dark haired man and a tall, foreign looking redhead stood. I had a bad feeling that told me that I shouldn't be near them.

I didn't dare to move, but instead, stayed still in a sort of pressing silence. It was rather scary. My heart rate was accelerating, and I felt my adrenaline starting up, but I couldn't make myself move. I wouldn't make myself move. Not unless they noticed me. I couldn't hear a word of what they were saying anyway. My perfect day was hurtling downward. Fast.

XXX

Bella was frustrated. She'd told me about how she'd set up Angela and Mike. I listened silently as she poured her heart and soul out to me, but I could also tell that she was hiding something from me. It seemed she had had a sort of revelation about Edward and a nightmare a few days ago. I just didn't know how to comfort her or anything else. It had been a nice, sunny day when he wasn't at school. Apparently, the Cullens went camping, or well, _vacationing_, when they had the chance. A lot of people at school admired that about them.

"I don't really know what to say, Bella," I told her slowly. I wasn't going to pressure her about what she was hiding from me, since I figured she'd tell me if I needed to know, "You just have to take a leap of faith, I guess." Bella sighed, laying back onto my bed.

"It's just all so confusing. I feel so muddled up about him," she confessed.

"I'm sure he'll notice your adulation eventually," I replied with a sarcastic tone, "You're both stalkers. I'm sure it'll work out. Good job on matchmaking, by the way." Bella shot me a look, hating that I attempted to turn the conversation away from _Edward_. He seemed to be all she wanted to talk about at the time.

"Ugh, I'm going to bed, Maddie. See you in the morning," she said and threw my pillow at me before basically stomping out of the room.

"Night! I hope you enjoy some perverted stalker dreams!" I called after her, laughing softly to myself. The Cullens hadn't returned to school since it was sunny, and I had a feeling Bella was going to go out tomorrow.

XXX

My feeling was indeed correct. My gut was always right. That also ended up meaning I had to walk home, which I was none too pleased about. I found myself wandering toward La Push in hopes of finding Jacob or someone who could help me navigate. I was so helpless at times, it was vaguely annoying. I ended up running into Embry, which was lucky because I already knew him.

"Whoa, Maddie! Out drawing again?" he asked me. I smiled slightly, surprised that he remembered me at all. But then... how in the world did he know my name?

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews!**

**miramisa90212**

**BS1995**

**dream lighting**

**Loula Lahot**

**Guest & Anonymous**

**You guys are awesome! **

**And by the way, (in case you decided to completely ignore the story's summary) This is NOT a Jacob/Bella pairing. Far from. This is completely Jacob/OC, as mentioned in the summary.**

**Thank you! And please review!**

**~Minatu-chan**


End file.
